


Number One Fan!

by Cynthia_Cross



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Funny, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Cross/pseuds/Cynthia_Cross
Summary: Who really is Ladybug's number one fan? Chloe? Alya? Or a certain alley cat? (Based off of a Tumblr post)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No. 1 Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251962) by sarathelazycat.tumblr.com. 



> A/N: Real quick, this is based off of a Tumblr Post named 'No. 1 Fan' Enjoy!

        “Please! I’m so Ladybug’s Number One Fan, it’s unreal!”

        Marinette let out a huff as she heard Chloe spouting off her devotion to the superheroine. But this time, however, the two Ladybug fanatics, Chloe and Marinette’s best friend, Alya, had gotten into an argument.

        “Oh really?” The ombre haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, putting her foot down as if she was a child. “Do you have a blog dedicated to celebrating her achievements and discovering her identity?” Alya countered, her brow knitted in frustration. Chloe grit her teeth, greatly annoyed and not concentrating at everyone else in the classroom who was trying not to tune in. All except Adrien, for no one had seen him yet. He probably had a last minute photoshoot, as always.

        “Do you have an outfit and a sidekick like Ladybug does?” The bratty blonde spat back, clearly growing flustered, running out of attempts to prove that she was Ladybug’s ‘number one fan’.

        “Have you been suspended for trying to find out who she is?” Alya threw back casually, her cool cover starting to degrade.

        “I’m her number one fan, that’s final!” Chloe growled, irked to the point where she was ready to fight.

        “No, I am!”

        “You’re both wrong,” Marinette stood up from her desk, wanting this dispute to end, however a certain blonde passing by the open classroom door, “Ladybug’s number one fan is Chat Noir,” In an instant, the green-eyed blonde ran into the room, and where those tears in his eyes?

        “True that sister!” He slapped Marinette’s raised hand in an epic high-five. Needless to say, there was no more disputes on ‘Number One Fans’ ever again.


End file.
